Ultratech Crysis
by mindmaster123
Summary: Determined to take over Earthrealm, Shao Kahn discovers through Sektor about the organization Ultratech, putting in motion a series of events that will change everything. Rated M for Violence and other Mature themes, plz read and review.


PROLOGUE: ENTER ULTRATECH

A fighter jet similar to a F-22, altered for a pilot and a co-pilot, flew above a desert. Its pilot was no one other than Cyrax, former Lin-Kuei now a Cyborg Ninja and member of the Outer World Investigation Agency. With him was Ermac, a warrior who is an amalgamation of many souls and the newest member of the Agency, along with being Cyrax's new partner. Cyrax extended his hand pressed a button on the jet. "Hey Sonya, I am at the coordinates you set. Are you sure the Tekunin are here?"

"_Not entirely sure, but your location matches with the witnessed appearances of one of Sektor's flying Warships." _Sonya answered in the radio.

"Okay." Cyrax said with a non-impressed tone. Then he noticed a green glow behind him. "Ermac, what are you doing, red?"

"We are using our telepathy powers to locate Sektor's brain patterns." Ermac answered.

"I guess that won't be necessary." Cyrax said.

"What do you mean?" Ermac asked.

"Just have a look outside." Cyrax said.

Ermac looked outside the window, he saw a giant ring of metal, with strange red marks on it being removed from the ground, as if this wasn't unusual enough, the workers were thousands of Tekunin Cyber-Ninjas, all digging and working to excavate the ring out of the ground, floating near the ring was a gigantic red and silver warship. "But, what is that ring?" Ermac questioned while looking at the ring.

"I am not sure. But I can tell for sure, that is Sektor's Destroyer ship." Cyrax answered. He pressed a few buttons and the jet turned invisible and he activated the radar and scanner scramblers.

Then a gunship flew from the Destroyer, and landed near the workers. From the gunship, left three individuals, the leader of the Tekunin, Sektor, with both hands in his back. Shao Kahn's Arch-Sorcerer and Second-In-Command, Shang Tsung. And the Outworlder General, Reiko. Sektor lifted his left hand, and the Cyber-Ninjas stopped working. Shang Tsung took a green crystal and a blood-filled bottle, Sektor looked at him."I hope you know what you are doing sorcerer."

"You did your part, now I'll do mine, machine." Shang Tsung retorted as he opened the bottle spilled blood from inside it in a pool, he then threw the empty bottle aside. He started to chant a spell and the crystal levitated. The crystal then shot a beam in the middle of the ring activating some kind of portal. Then two green orbs of energy flew out of the portal and entered in contact with the pool of blood, the blood swirled around the orbs, and it started to regenerate bones, organs, muscles, skin, and clothes around them.

A recently-reborn creature stood in front of Shang Tsung, Sektor and Reiko. He looked like a tall and muscular winged demon with reddish-purple skin, but also a tan chest and horn-like protrusions on his arms. He had curled ram horns, and a face with blank green eyes, bared fangs, no nose, and tusks jutting out from the sides of his mouth. He also had digitigrade legs with two large claws on each foot. His wings appeared torn and tattered and emanated a green aura from the ends.

Shang Tsung then approached the being. "Welcome back to the living, Gargos." And then Shang Tsung moved his hands forwards, materializing chains around Gargos.

"Who do you think you are, mortal?!" Gargos roared. "How you dare to...?!"

"I am the Arch-Sorcerer Shang Tsung. I was ordered to bring you to our Lord and Master, Emperor Shao Kahn."

The fury dissipated from Gargos, and pure terror took place. "Emperor Shao Kahn wants to see me?" Eyedol said.

This time it was Reiko who answered. "Precisely he wants to talk about your campaign to take over Earthrealm." Shang Tsung shot a green bolt at the portal.

"Go back to the Destroyer and await for further instructions!" Sektor shouted to his Cyber-Ninjas, a few entered the Gunship and went to the Destroyer while the others flew directly to the gigantic ship, that then flew away. Shang Tsung, Reiko, Sektor and Gargos crossed the portal that then dissipated.

"We must go back to the base and report to Sonya and the others." Ermac said, Cyrax nodded and he turned the jet and it flew away.

**XXXXXX**

AT SHAO KAHN'S THRONE ROOM, OUTWORLD

The four individuals arrived at the throne room, there were Baraka, Mileena, Reptile, Goro, Noob Saibot, Rain, Tanya, Sheeva, Chameleon and for the horror of Eyedol and Gargos, on his throne was the Emperor of Outworld, Shao Kahn, and by his sides were his bodyguards, Motaro and Kintaro.

Gargos fell to his knee in respect for Shao Kahn. "Lord Shao Kahn. It is an honor to be here below your great throne, again, my lord." Gargos said.

"Oh, really? LIAR!" Shao Kahn shot green laser beams from his eyes, launching Gargos at a through a pillar. Noob laughed sadistically while the other remained quiet. "That was the perfect time to invade and take over Earthrealm, as the Elder Gods weren't noticing a thing. And yet both you and Eyeldol decided to put your stupid rivalry above my orders, and you fought between yourselves for my favor, and this ended up destroying the army that I gave you and this ended up getting you banished in the Astral Plane and you split Eyedol's head." Shao Kahn got up from his throne and he walked towards Gargos. "And if this wasn't enough you got killed by humans! It disgust me to think that one of my strongest warriors were defeated so easily, and by mere HUMANS!"

"If you are so disappointed with me, my Lord, then...Why did you had the work of resurrecting me?" Gargos fearfully asked.

"Oh, it is pretty simple. You see, you are not the only one who failed me." He quickly glared at Baraka and the others. "So I needed someone to be used as an example. But those other warriors have a certain level of competency, something that you unfortunately lack." Shao Kahn then materialized a long silver scepter with a red ruby in his hand. The emperor aimed the scepter at Gargos and he shot a red beam, whose blinding light engulfed the entire room. Once the red flash faded away, Gargos was no more. Shao Kahn sighed. "Such a shame." Shao Kahn walked back and sat on his throne.

"Lord Shao Kahn." Sektor said, everyone in the room turned their attention to him. "Maybe you should consider do other methods. Use science rather than Magic."

Shang Tsung rolled his eyes and laughed sardonically. "Oh, please. As if you Lord Shao Kahn would go as low as using your inferior..."

"Shut up, sorcerer!" That almost made the sorcerer have a heart-attack. "Continue..."

"There is this group I am working with." Sektor started. "They are called UltraTech. It is a powerful corporation, one of the greatest powers in Earthrealm. Allying yourselves with them would give you access to many resources." Sektor shot a beam from his eyes and he projected a holographic screen. "For example, what about the benefits of Genetic Engineering?" The screen then showed a humanoid shark like creature being bred in a tube filled with some sort of liquid, and then showed a vaguely humanoid shape made of fire melting a squad of flying robots. "Maybe Cybernetic Enhancements are more of your style." The screen then showed Kano, who had more Cybernetic in his body such as in his arms and a Cybernetic Heart along with an upgraded version of his Cyber-Eye, fighting a reddish dinosaur like creature with three thin spikes in the back of its head, Cybernetic Enhancements running down its back and down to the end of its tail, and its claws have a blue glow, along with metal plates around its wrists and hexagonal patterns along its body slowly fading in and out from blue to black.

Shao Kahn and the others got surprised after that. "Is that Kano?" Shang Tsung said.

Sektor chuckled. "Of course. After all, who do you think that have been supplying the Black Dragons with weapons all these years?" The screen then showed an army of white-armored soldiers attacking a country, they were all heavily armed and with multiple military vehicles, the soldiers had the Ultratech logo imprinted in their armor and vehicles. "And obviously, there is my favorite, the glory of robots." And then a tall and bulky robot undid its invisible cloak, revealing itself to the individuals in the room. The robot had a face and head that resembled a knight's head with red eyes and a yellow "ponytail", the robot had joints, gears, circuitry, wires, and tubes are exposed along his entire body and back of his limbs and the interior of his chest plate reveals a Mark 3 stamp inside of him, along with two long blue plasma claws blades in each arm. "Could you please not stare with your jaws hanging? It makes you look stupid."

"How did this thing came here? What is it, even? One of your Tekunin?" Goro asked.

"Through the portal, of course, but with an invisibility cloak. Fulgore is the most recently-built prototype of a new line of powerful artificial soldiers. This Fulgore unity was the first one built, I use it as my personal bodyguard." Sektor said.

"And is it powerful?" Shao Kahn said.

"If you allow me, I'll put an end to this fraud, Lord Shao Kahn." Shang Tsung said. The sorcerer shot fireballs at Fulgore who quickly evaded to the side. The plasma claws started to spin around its wrist and then engines firing up in its back, Fulgore dashed towards Shang Tsung and hit him in the chest and then cut the sorcerer in the legs, knelt him in the face and then launched Shang Tsung crashing at wall with an uppercut to the head.

Sektor pressed a few buttons in his left forearm, Fulgore immediately returned to his side. "Does that answer your question, Lord Shao Kahn?"

A furious Shang Tsung created a fireball in his hand, ready to attack either Sektor or Fulgore. The Emperor laughed soundly after that scene, and he gestured for Shang Tsung to stand down. "Well. You convinced me...Somewhat. I still need more proof." Shao Kahn said. "*Hmm* Reiko, do we still have trouble with the Vampire Nitara?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Lord Shao Kahn." Reiko said.

"Good." Shao Kahn said, slightly surprising Reiko and the others, save for Sektor and Fulgore. "Sektor, go to Earthrealm, and talk to your allies in Ultratech. Should they show themselves to be valuable. I guess that we can talk business."

Shang Tsung gets up, he wipes the blood off his mouth and spit on the ground, looking rather angry. "Trying to become the Emperor's favorite? Bah! We'll see about that, machine." He thought to himself.

**XXXXXX**

ON EARTH

"So, Sonya, what do we know about that giant ring?" Cyrax and Ermac had met Sonya in the command center of the Agency, where everything was in chaos.

"Obviously, Cyrax, it's some sort of portal. A pretty big one for that matter." Ermac said in rather deadpan tone.

"I noticed that, red. I was asking about a few more technical information. You know, who left that, and how it comes that no one never noticed that thing was here all along, and if there are more of them around Earthrrealm." Cyrax retorted.

Ermac and Cyrax glared at one another, Sonya sighed and put herself between them, and pushed them away from one another. "It's like taking care of children." She grumbled to herself. "Look, whatever that thing is, we are trying to discover what it is. But that's not important. This is the first time we hear from the enemy ever since the Dragon King Crisis ended. Shao Kahn is preparing something big..."

"It can't be an invasion. It would be pointless, he already tried that, before, and his forces were defeated." Ermac said, he snorted and Cyrax clenched his fists. They both served Shao Kahn during his invasion of Earth, and that left a bitter taste in them.

Cyrax shook his head. "But if he's planning an invasion again, we must be prepared. We have to call Jax, Kenshi, Johnny and Stryker back. Alert all of our allies..."

"I already called Jax and Johnny. Stryker and Kenshi, I wasn't able to find though." Sonya said, she rubbed her temples. "Please, don't panic you two, we are going to get more help, way more help than we could expect."

"What do you mean?" Ermac asked.

"The CIA is sending one of their agents to help us, one that's experienced in facing supernatural threats." Sonya said.

"Help from outside the agency? Well, I hope this guy can be of help to us." Cyrax said, crossing his arms.

"Yes, I can be of help. This is more serious than you imagine." A voice, a female one, said from the door behind Cyrax and Ermac.

Cyrax and Ermac turned around and they saw a young dark-haired woman. Cyrax whistled impressed, and one of his eyes changed size, as if he was cocking an eyebrow. "Well, would you look at that." She had a pair of electronic goggles atop her head, a green armored bustier over a white top, green shorts with a belt around them, black cut-off gloves while on her left upper arm she has a green strap of cloth wrapped around her bicep, bandages wrapped around her wrists and a mini-computer on her right wrist. She wears a single shin-guard on her right knee along with another strap of cloth, and ankle high, high-heeled combat boots, and she had electric escrima sticks tied to her hips.

Ermac cocked an eyebrow. "What kind of danger are we talking about miss…?"

"Call me Orchid." The newcomer woman said. "And I'm talking about an enemy that exists here on Earth and that will destroy us from inside."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUE

Author's notes: Well, here is the first chapter of this new project of mine, something that I've been wanting to do for a long time. Please, review after reading, and I see you later :)


End file.
